Omelette Rice
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Semuanya berawal sejak ia datang ke tempatku bekerja...HiruSena


**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 danbeberapa referensi komik yaoi bukanlah milik saya!

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Semuanya berawal sejak dia datang ke toko tempatku bekerja…

**Warning:** OOC Hiruma, AU !!!

**A/N:** Perhatikan POVnya baik-baik supaya kalian ga bingung baca…Eniwei, disini usia Hiruma 25 dan Sena 18 tahun.

**-Omelette Ric****e-**

_-SENA P.O.V-_

_**KLING! **__**KLING!**_

Suara bel pintu otomatis menandakan adanya tamu baru yang masuk ke market itu, itu juga berarti kami sebagai pekerja diwajibkan untuk menyapa.

"Selamat datang!" kami para pegawai toko berkata serempak. Tamu kali ini seorang pria yang tampaknya eksekutif muda. Ia mengangguk paham dan mulai mencari barang yang akan dibelinya.

Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kobayakawa Sena, usiaku 18 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan sosial di universitasa M. Di supermarket ini aku bekerja sebagai kasir, gaji disini lumayan, setidaknya bisa untuk menghidupiku yang kini tinggal sendirian di apartemen dekat kampusku. Kehidupanku yang biasa saja seperti para mahasiswa kostan yang bekerja sambilan berubah karena salah satu pelanggan yang kini berada di meja kasir.

"Apa ini sudah semuanya?" tanyaku sambil menghitung harga keseluruhan. Sepertinya ia belanja bulanan.

"Belum." Itu jawabannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Anda perlu apa lagi?" Aku bersiap untuk mengambilkan barang di rak.

Pria itu menyeringai, aku bisa melihat taring menyembul dari lipatan bibir atasnya. Tapi kami sebagai pekerja harus bersikap sopan, jadi sebisa mungkin aku merasa biasa saja. Dia pelanggan kami yang tadi kubilang yang tampaknya adalah seorang eksekutif muda.

Memakai jas kerja lengkap dengan dasi dan kacamata _clear frame_ bergagang hitam. Tapi yang membuatnya nyentrik adalah rambutnya yang pirang jagung disisir rapi dengan model klimis dan telinga runcing yang ditindik dua anting-anting di stiap sisinya. Sepertinya bukan sekedar eksekutif biasa, dengan aura di sekitarnya, mungkin ia berasal dari keluarga kaya sebagai pewaris yang sedang belajar mengurus perusahaan dan harus mengenal lingkungan biasa.

Saat itu, sekejap prejudis yang kuberikan tampaknya benar, tapi apa yang ia katakan berikutnya membuatku ternganga.

"Aku memerlukanmu." Ujarnya tersenyum palsu sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"HAH?!" Aku bisa merasakan rekan kerjaku di belakang menatap pria itu dengan takut, sama sepertiku.

**-x-x-x-**

_**TREK!**_

Suara loker yang tertutup rapat agar barang yang berada di dalamnya tak jatuh. Seusai jam kerjaku, pria tadi meminta ijin untuk bicara denganku perihal tadi. Ia berdiri bersandar di loker dan melipat tangannya di depan ketika aku duduk untuk merapikan barang-barangku di kursi panjang di hadapannya.

"Jadi…apa maksudnya yang tadi itu?"

"Hm, yah…aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan. Bayarannya bisa menutupi pekerjaanmu disini, di perpustakaan dekat stasiun, sekaligus di restoran okonomiyaki di tengah kota." Ujarnya sembari membuka buku kecil bersampul kulit berwarna hitam.

Aku yang sedang duduk membenarkan tali sepatuku berdiri kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!"

"Oh..kenapa ya? Karena kau sering lewat di depan kantorku." Ujarnya singkat.

"Kantor…?" Oo, tunggu dulu, kantor yang berada diantara kedua tempat kerjaku itu adalah perusahaan finansial swasta terbesar di negeri ini. Masa sih…

"Aku CEO disana." Tambahnya.

Bola mataku membesar. Oke… ternyata dia memang orang kaya…Ah, tapi aku tak peduli soal darimana ia bisa tahu siapa diriku maupun mengapa memilihku, asalkan aku bisa dapat uang untuk bayaran kuliah dan hidup sehari-hari.

_//Juga waktu untuk belajarku bertambah…__Kalau begini, aku tak perlu khawatir dengan nilaiku!// _"Um, lalu…apa pekerjaannya?" tanyaku.

"Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu mengurus rumah, sekaligus membuatkanku makan malam. Tugasmu bisa dimulai seusai kau kembali dari kuliah, itu berarti sepulang aku bekerja di kantor. Bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan nada negosiasi.

"Oh..um…baiklah. Aku setuju." Ujarku tersenyum lebar. Aku tak tahu ini merupakan sesuatu yang akan berpengaruh besar dalam hidupku nanti.

**(((HxS)))**

"Yo, aku datang menjemput." Dia berdiri menyapaku di depan pintu apartemen.

"Ah, selamat datang…Um, Hiruma-san, bisa tunggu sebentar, aku masih harus menyelesaikan sedikit tugasku." Aku mundur untuk memberinya ruang agar ia bisa masuk.

"Boleh saja." Jawabnya singkat ketika melepas sepatunya di dipan.

Aku mengangguk dan memberinya isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam. Itu bukan apartemen besar, hanya LDK sederhana sesuai untuk anak kuliahan normal sepertiku. Oh, ya, aku belum bercerita lagi pada kalian. Sudah seminggu sejak aku bekerja padanya untuk mengurus rumah dan ada dua hal yang salah pada penilaianku.

"Hiruma-san, kau seharusnya tak perlu terus menjemputku. Aku bisa kesana sendirian." Ujarku tanpa berbalik dari buku.

Hiruma yang kini berbaring di futon milikku menjawab bosan. "Kuso chibi, aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Jadi terima saja soal itu."

_Pertama_, bicaranya sebenarnya sangatlah kasar.

"Oh…" Aku menggumam terbiasa.

"Dan lagi…" Suara gesekan kain menandakan ia bangkit dan langkah kaki yang mendekat berarti ia bejalan menuju arahku. Aku menoleh ketika ia menunduk sejajar denganku."Aku bisa mendapat bonus melihatmu pakai kacamata. Kau terlihat super manis…" bisiknya.

"Ap-…tidak lucu tahu!" Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah ketika berbalik kembali ke halaman buku untuk melanjutkan tugasku.

"Yah, tidak hanya itu saja…"

"Eh?"

"Kalau melihatmu belajar seperti itu, rasanya aku jadi terdorong untuk bekerja keras juga." Ujarnya ringan.

_Kedua_, dia sulit untuk ditebak.

**-x-x-x-**

"Makan malamnya sudah siap!" Aku memanggil dari dalam dapur ketika masakanku selesai. Tak lama, ia masuk ke ruang makan dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja. Ia menatapku sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada salah satu lengannya.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku takut-takut. Aku tak suka dengan pandangan predator yang ia berikan padaku.

"…Kau yang memakai celemek baru itu juga manis sekali."

_**GABRUK!**_

Aku terpeleset lap dapur ketika mendengar ucapannya tadi. _//Ha-hampir saja…untung omelette ricenya selamat…//_

"Hm…apa perlu kubeli lagi yang pakai renda-renda juga?" ujarnya lancar seolah tak ada yang salah sembari naik turun menatap tubuhku. "Ah…coba kau pakai celana pendek dan tanktop…" khayalnya. "Pasti seksi ya?" Ia menyeringai.

"Hiruma-san! Jangan bercanda!!"

"Ayolah, kuso chibi…sekali-kali ya?" Bujuknya .

"Aku disini hanya untuk mengurus rumah! Cari saja orang lain untuk mengabulkan fantasimu itu!" Ujarku sebal, tapi aku tahu mukaku merah padam.

"Tidak mau…aku ingin kau saja." Ia terkekeh menggodaku.

_**BRAK!**_

Aku dengan sebal membanting _omlette_ yang tadi tinggal kuberi sayuran ke hadapanya. "Tsk…Ini makan malammu!" ujarku sebal sebelum berbalik ke dapur.

"Hm?"

Di atas telur yang menggulung membungkus nasi dengan rapi di dalamnya, ada sesuatu yang tertulis menggunakan saus tomat.

**-HENTAI-**

"Kuso Chibi…kenapa kau lancar sekali menulis kanji ini sih?" Ia menatap datar makanannya. Sudah kesekian kalinya…

"Salahmu." Aku melepas celemek dan menggantungkannya di dekat rak piring, sebelum mengambil minuman untuknya.

"Kalau bentuknya hati kan terasa lebih romantis…" Ia berkomentar harap.

"Kh….Jangan harap." Aku menggeser kursi di seberang meja dan meletakkan minuman di samping piring _omelette _miliknya.

"Ah…ya sudahlah, aku kepalang lapar. Itadakimasu." Dengan semangat Hiruma menyendok besar dan melahap makanan di hadapannya. "Hm,hm..hari ini juga enak seperti biasanya…" gumamnya senang dengan mulut penuh. Entah kenapa, melihatnya lahap menyantap makanan membuatku senang.

Aku…sungguh tak paham orang ini…

**-x-x-x-**

"Hiruma-san."

"Hm?"

"Aku harus bersih-bersih sekarang."

"Ya…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau berbaring dipangkuanku?! Cepat bangun!!" Ujarku kesal. Tadi aku sedang duduk di sofa membereskan dan menyortir tumpukan majalah,kertas kerja, koran, dan apapun yang bisa kau lihat tercetak dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada disana, ketika ia tiba-tiba menyelinap dan merebahkan diri seenaknya.

"Ah….aku ngantuk."

"Duh…kemarin malam kau kerja sampai larut lagi?"

Ia mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Hhh…" Helaku pasrah. Aku mengelering mansion besar itu. Kosong, hanya ada suara televisi yang sengaja dinyalakan di ruang tengah untuk memecah kesunyian. Apartemenku saja biarpun kecil dan aku tinggal sendirian disana, tak pernah terasa sehampa ini. Setengah ragu aku bertanya, "Hei, Hiruma-san, kemana keluargamu yang lain?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya cepat.

"EH?! Kok…"

"Aku anak tunggal dan sudah lama keluar dari rumah untuk tinggal sendiri. Terakhir kudengar orang tuaku pindah ke luar negeri untuk menikmati pensiun." Jelasnya sebelum menggeliat agar lebih nyaman. Aku membiarkannya.

"Hm…begitu…" Pasti sepi sekali….ruangan sebesar ini hanya ditempati satu orang. "Tapi, hubunganmu baik dengan mereka kan?"

"Ya..lumayan…" Hiruma sebenarnya ingin menjawab, 'Oh, kecuali dengan ayahku yang brengsek itu, kami semua sangat baik.' Tapi pasti membuat pemuda di atasnya khawatir, jadi ia menjawab secara akumulatif saja.

"Baguslah…" Sena tak sadar mengusap rambut pirang yang masih basah karena berendam dan menyisir pelan hingga pundaknya.

"Mh…itu nyaman sekali…"

"Eh?! Oh..ma-maaf…" Buru-buru Sena mengangkat tangan tapi Hiruma menangkap pergelangannya.

"Jangan berhenti…"

"….U-um.." Aku mengangguk dan mengulangi lagi hal tadi. Kulihat ia menggeliat lagi sebelum menghela pelan. _//Pasti…lelah ya?//_ "Hiruma-san..kau boleh tidur kok…" _//Sial, mukaku pasti merah sekali sekarang..rasanya panas…//_

"Hmm….?"

"Selama aku disini, kau bisa bersantai…" Menjadi pimpinan perusahaan di usia muda dan tinggal sendirian di mansion besar, pasti membuatnya kaku dan jarang sekali rileks karena harus menjaga perfoma di hadapan kliennya.

"Ya…" Ujarnya pelan sebelum terlelap.

**(((HxS)))**

Jumat yang cerah dan hari itu aku terbebas dari tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk. Rasanya bisa bersantai seharian atau sedikit membuka catatanku lagi untuk hari Senin. Tapi karena kerja sambilanku, setiap Jumat pagi aku memiliki tugas khusus.

"Yosh! Selesai!" Aku menatap bangga hasil masakanku pagi itu (ebi katsu, acar wortel, telur gulung, dan sup kacang merah) dan mengaturnya dalam kotak bento. _//Soalnya Hiruma-san bilang kalau ia ingin makan siangnya dibawa ke kantor.//_ pikirku senang.

Dengan langkah ringan, akupun keluar apartemen dan menuju mansion besar itu. Agak terburu-buru karena aku tak tahu kapan jam kerja Hiruma-san. Siapa tahu kalau nanti setelah sampai, justru sang empunya rumah malah tak ada.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, aku sampai di pintu oak di bagian depan. Hiruma-san tak menyewa penjaga khusus, yah….dia memelihara anjing kecoklatan bernama Cerberus, tapi karena sudah terbiasa denganku, dan ia diperintahkan untuk tidak menggigit (itu kejadian mengerikan ketika pertama aku bekerja…kupikir tanganku akan hilang.), aku dengan santai bisa masuk ke dalam halaman.

"Uh..um…" Ragu-ragu aku memencet tombol bel di samping pintu.

_**DING! DONG!**_

_//Ah, sial…seharusnya kuhapalkan saja passwordnya…//_ Ya, pintu masuk di mansion Hiruma menggunakan password, plus kunci untuk mencegah penyusup. Jadi jika kau lupa salah satu (seperti aku sekarang ini), kalian tak bisa masuk.

Dengan cemas aku memainkan ujung-ujung jariku ketika menunggu pintu terbuka. Kenapa Hiruma-san lama sekali?

_**KLEK!**_

"Hiru-" _//Eh? Siapa orang ini?//_ Seorang gadis blasteran berambut cokelat, dengan panjang sepunggung. Parasnya manis dengan tinggi semapai dan berkulit memakai setelan kerja lengkap berwarna biru muda keunguan.**(1) **

"Hm? Kau siapa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, a-aku Sena. Um, aku yang disewa untuk membereskan rumah." Jelasku setengah hati. Dan tak sadar aku menyembunyikan bento yang kubawa di balik punggungku.

"Ah, Sena-kun…Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Tapi sekarang biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Eh?" _//Tunggu…kenapa…//_

"Um, yah…aku sudah lama mengurus tempat ini dan Hiruma-kun dan tempat ini, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Oh…begitu…" Rasanya aku kehilangan kata-kata. Sudah lama katanya…

"Ya, aku permisi dulu. Masih banyak urusan di dalam yang harus dikerjakan." Ujarnya sopan sebelum menutup pintu. Aku mematung menatap kayu oak di depanku.

_//Jadi…sebenarnya siapapun juga yang melakukannya tak masalah kan?//_

Dengan berat, aku menyeret kakiku keluar dari tempat itu.

**-x-x-x-**

_-GENERAL P.O.V-_

"Tidak, pasang tender saham separuh saja di proyek itu. Rasanya fluktuatif dan terlalu riskan untuk saat ini…" Hiruma berjalan bolak-balik sembari menjawab telepon di ponselnya.

_**KLEK!**_

"Hei." Mamori menyapanya dari pintu ruang kerja.

Hiruma mengangguk tahu,"Oh, oke. Siapkan berkasnya besok pagi, termasuk skema perusahaan apa saja yang ikut ambil perlu mengecek benar tidaknya dulu…" ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Kuso mane. Untung kau bisa pagi sekali datang." Ia menatap lurus lawan bicaranya sebelum membetulkan letak dasi yang dirasanya longgar.

"Bicaramu masih saja begitu ya?" wanita itu memandang sebal.

"Ah sudahlah, aku memanggilmu kemari untuk mengurus pemindahan perawatan Toua. **(2)** Aku ingin rumah sakit yang lain saja. Tampaknya kesembuhan kakinya bisa lebih terjamin. Berisik sekali, dia mengeluh terus…"

"Bilang saja ingin yang dekat stadion." Mamori mengereling paham. Hiruma hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan kerjanya. "….Hh, kadang capek rasanya mengurus kalian dua bersaudara. Yang satunya olahragawan kaya raya super serampangan, yang lainnya CEO yang tak tahu cara menata hidup…" komentarnya lelah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau paling dekat dengan kami sejak SMA. Apalagi ayahmu rekan kerjaku. Kau juga memang paling rajin mengurus yang seperti ini." jelasnya terang.

"Wah, aku tak tahu apa harus senang atau tidak dengan itu…" Mamori berkata datar.

"Tapi, kurasa sebentar lagi pekerjaanmu bisa lebih ringan…" CEO itu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ha?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau aneh sekali….Aa, aku jadi ingat." Mamori menjentikkan jarinya soelah akhirnya apa yang ia ingin bicarakan awalnya sudah muncul lagi.

"Hm, apa?"

"Tadi ada pemuda mungil berambut cokelat yang datang sendirian kemari."

Pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. "Eh?"

"Kusuruh dia kembali karena tugasnya sudah kuambil alih."

"Ap- Kh, sial!" Setengah panik ia memasukkan sesuatu dari laci kedalam sakunya dan berlari keluar.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau mau kemana?!"

Jawaban yang didengarnya hanya suara pintu _oak_ yang berdebam.

**(((HxS)))**

"Pola agresi pada masyarakat termasuk…" Sena menghapalkan dengan cara mengucapkannya keras-keras sembari berbaring santai di _futon_. Tapi pikirannya tak berada di tempat yang sesuai dengan hapalannya.

Setibanya di apartemen tadi, ia menghabiskan bento yang dibuatnya untuk Hiruma. Entah mengapa ia kesal sekali. Dikatakan begitu juga bukan, sedikit banyak ia ingin menangis. Aneh sekali…

_//Ah…berarti aku masak untuk diri sendiri lagi sekarang…//_ pikirnya setengahsadar.

"…_**Hari ini juga enak seperti biasanya…"**_

Ah, dia jadi teringat dengan ucapan itu. Biasanya lahap sekali dan terlihat senang orang yang biasa memakan masakannya. "….Sebaiknya aku berhenti membuat omurice. Toh tak ada yang memakannya lagi…" Ia tiba-tiba merasa amat depresi.

Membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Seharusnya perkara ini tak perlu berkepanjangan, pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dan ia harus mencari yang baru lagi. Itu saja, sama seperti dulu. Tapi kali ini berbeda…"Aku kenapa sih?" bisiknya pelan.

_**KNOK! KNOK!**_

_**KLAK!**_

Oh, sial. Tadi ia lupa mengunci pintu seusai menjemur cucian. Siapa yang begitu buru-buru datang ke apartemennya?. Sena terburu-buru bangkit dengan siaga.

_**DAP! DEP! DAP!**_

Langkah kaki dengan cepat mendekat menuju ruangannya.

_//Apa? Siapa?//_ Pemuda itu menatap tegang ke seberang ruangan.

_**DRAK!**_

"Hosh...hosh...." Suara tarikan napas lelah terdengar dari seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya. Sena menatap tak percaya.

"Hiruma-san? Kenapa kau..."

"Aku....datang...menjemputmu...hosh..." ujarnya diantara tarikan napas.

Ia menatap heran dan kesal. "A..apa sih?! Bukankah tugasku sudah selesai? Tadi..."

"Mamori...dia putri rekan kerja ayahku...sahabatku dan kakakku sejak SMA..."

"...Dan? " Sena mulai tenang dan mengatur diri dari ketegangan sebelumnya.

"Kau...kurasa salah paham..." Hiruma mengatur napasnya lagi.

"Apanya? Memangnya kenapa aku harus salah pa-..."

_**DAP! DEP!**_

"Kembalilah." Pemuda pirang itu mendekat perlahan.

"A...tidak." Sena menggeleng keras. Menolak terlibat lebih jauh dengan persoalan yang iapun belum sadar apa itu. "Tugasku sudah..."

"Aku memerlukanmu." Hiruma kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau bisa menyewa yang lain. Kuliahku..."

"Hanya kau yang bisa mengurusku."

"Ada orang-orang yang lebih ahli dibandingkan aku. Kerja mereka pasti lebih baik. Jadi, apa yang-"

_**GREP!**_

Tangan besar mencengkram lengan atasnya dengan erat. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggeliat panik. "Tu-lepas...Hiruma-san?!"

"Kau tidak paham?" Ia mengerenyit menatap Sena.

"Ha?"

Itu ucapan terakhir Sena sebelum dirinya dibuat diam oleh bibir tipis merah muda milik pemuda bermata hijau tadi.

Ia terbelalak. _//Apa....?//_

"Hanya kau...yang bisa _mengurusku_..." bisiknya pelan. Sebelum beralih mencium sepanjang lekuk leher dan berhenti pada belikat di bawah dagunya.

_//Mengurus ?....Ap-oh...// _" Hiruma-san...maksudmu...." Sena tersipu dan menggeliat menjauh berusaha melihat pemuda pirang tadi.

Tapi, Hiruma hanya menyeringai sebelum mendorongnya rebah di atas futon.

Sore itu....pertama kalinya Sena tak menyesal kehilangan sesuatu.

**(((HxS)))**

_Sena P.O.V_

"Silakan." Ujarku meletakkan piring makanan di hadapan CEO muda yang dengan patuh duduk tenang di meja makan. Ia memintaku membuat omurice lagi setelah memaksaku kembali ke mansionnya hari ini.

Hiruma memandang makanannya dengan licik, ia menyeringai lebar. "Hoo...lihat ini..bentuk hati." ujarnya riang. "Ah, tapi apa maksudnya tanda tanya di sini?" Hiruma menunjuk omelettenya dengan sendok. Tampangnya dibuat seolah ia sedikit kecewa.

"Berisik..." Jawabku singkat sembari tersipu mengingat hal sebelumnya.

"Keke...benar-benar khasmu..Oke, mari makan!" Tak perlu waktu lama sebelum ia dengan semangat melahap makanan di hadapannya. Hari ini isi nasinya cacahan daging rajungan favoritnya jadi tampaknya ia tak sabar. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya sebelum teringat sesuatu yang baru kusadari ketika aku memulai untuk mengolah makanan tadi.

"Hiruma-san?" panggilku.

"Hn?" Ia menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari makanan di piring.

"Kau memasangkan ini padaku waktu _itu_ kan?" Ujarku memperlihatkan sebentuk perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiriku.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, aku tak menangkap senyum misterius tersungging tipis ketika ia melihat jariku. Bola mata hijau tampak mengulang memori kembali atas apa yang terjadi sore itu.

"Perak...Apa ini cincin untuk pasangan?" Aku tersipu mendengar ucapanku sendiri ketika memperhatikan lebih jelas logam yang melingkar pas di jariku. Batu kristal topaz karamel di tengahnya berkilau lembut terkena cahaya neon putih. Warnanya sama dengan mataku._//Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ukurannya juga?//_ pikirku selintas.

Hiruma menelan makanannya sebelum menegak air dan memberiku gerakan tangan untuk mendekat. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berputar menuju arahnya. "Hm...Kalau kau duduk disini akan kuberitahu nanti." Ia menepuk pelan paha atasnya menyuruhku duduk dipangkuannya.

Semu merah bisa kurasakan muncul di pipiku ketika aku menurut. "Jadi?"

Ia mengambil tangan kiriku, membuka telapaknya dan menyentuh pelan logam dingin tadi."Ini...bukan perak. Tapi platinum." jelasnya tenang. Tangannya yang lain perlahan melingkar di pinggangku, menjaga posisi tubuhku hati-hati agar tak jatuh.

"Eh? Bedanya apa?"

"Perak hanyalah untuk pasangan biasa..." Ia mencium pelan cincin di tanganku. "Sedangkan platinum..." Ujarnya pelan sebelum mengadah menatap lurus padaku.

"..Ya?"

"Itu untuk cincin perkawinan."

Aku tahu bola mataku membesar mendengarnya. Aku tahu wajahku tambah merah padam menyadari apa maksudnya.

Tapi, aku juga tahu kalau aku takkan menolaknya.

"Hei, tutup matamu." ujarnya. Dan kubiarkan diriku menutup mataku. Indera perasaku menguat saat itu. Ruangan makan dengan wangi _omelette_, lengan yang hangat memelukku...

Dan kecupan lembut yang hanya untukku...

**-FIN-**

**A****/N:**

**(1)** Itu loh…Mamori versi kuliahan…

**(2)** Toua yang di One Outs, klo ga pernah nonton anime or baca manganya, coba liat dy di internet. Karakternya mirip banget ama Hiruma. Cuma lebih dewasa, serampangan, banyak fanservice badan, asli ngerokok. Karena komiknya terbit duluan beberapa bulan daripada Eyeshield, jadi saya kebayangnya klo dy itu kakaknya Hiruma. Mungkin nanti di beberapa cerita dy akan saya pake…

Karena kemarin bulan damai…jadi yang lembud2 begini keluar idenya. Trims telah membaca cerita gajhe ini....Mohon tulis review ya..:D


End file.
